According to one known technique of presenting multimedia, a slide show presentation of photos is automatically displayed to a user. For example, a set of still photos are automatically displayed in a slide show presentation such that photos are displayed for a predetermined amount of time, with a transition (e.g. a cross-fade) between each displayed photo. The presentation can be customized by the user in that the user can select which photos to include, what type of transition is to be used between the photos, and the length of time each photo is displayed in the presentation.
According to another known technique, multimedia data with attached GPS data from a known recording device can be presented by displaying maps overlaid with icons that may be selected in order to access and view the multimedia.
However, none of these presentation techniques include or display path information relating to the location and times associated with the displayed multimedia.